


we're looking for (something dumb to do)

by leov66



Series: the modern au we deserve [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Anxiety, RIP me, Texting, basically e and r keep things secret to fuck with their friends, implied trans r, it took me a week to write and was originally a 1k sorta thing, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: "Let's get married one day.""Alright."aka e and r really like to keep things secret and are also very much in love





	we're looking for (something dumb to do)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [we're looking for (something dumb to do) PL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229851) by [DecayingPapers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingPapers/pseuds/DecayingPapers)



> i cant believe i missed july 14th by an hour. anyway happy birthday france

Three months and a half into their engagement, no one suspects a thing. Mainly because neither has a ring and the whole thing happened so randomly they're both suprised they even pulled it off.

 

 

"I've been thinking, you know-" Grantaire says while holding a very tired Enjolras and watching a documentary on giraffes. He honestly has no idea why they've even picked this one.

 

"Dear God, I haven't thought I'd live to hear this," is the response before he even gets to finish the sentence. There is no malice in the words anymore, only slight amusement, a reminiscence of the years before they stopped dancing around each other awkwardly.

 

"At least let me finish or I'll never try again," Grantaire murmurs against his soft hair before placing a few little kisses on it. "Would you wanna get married? I mean, obviously not right now and not next week, but generally speaking." There is nervousness in his voice, because obviously _he is nervous_.

 

 

He gets no response from Enjolras and he's already kind of regretting this. Then the blond stirrs a bit and lets out a little snore. Sighing, Grantaire tries to shake him hard enough to wake him up but not not hard enough to make him fall off the couch.

 

 

"'m awake, stop this," Enjolras mutters without much belief in his words. "What were you saying?"

 

"Let's get married one day."

 

"Alright."

 

 

Just like that. There is no ring because 1) they're saving up for an actual home and not a cramped apartment and 2) Grantaire doesn't want to hear the whole 'capitalism and consumptionism ruin romance, it's simply ridiculous that two people need to show off their relationship or else people think it's not valid or whatever' speech again (the first and second time were, respectively, Marius and Cosette's engagement and wedding day). Plus, it's a nice nod to the old times when they started dating and kept the whole thing a secret for about six months for no particular reason other than just to fuck with their friends.

 

They don't get down to planning straight away, since Grantaire has to get three different comissions done in two weeks and Enjolras' work is as stressful and time-consuming as ever. They go out to dinner, though, and they have a wonderful time. Nothing really changes, except when they're hanging out with friends and somebody comments on how 'married' they act, they share a (discreet!) knowing look.

 

 

"Alright, we'll get this done one thing at the time. What colours were you thinking about?"

 

"How about red?"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? How do you think this would look like? We'd get matching Ronald McDonald costumes?" Grantaire tries to sound angry, but the thought of Enjolras, the stern and serious leader, in a clown outfit is too much.

 

His fiancé - he'll never get over how good it feels to say or even think it - starts laughing, too. "We could dress our best men in those, though, imagine Courf with this red nose and big shoes..."

 

 

Grantaire is definitely writing this one down, when he stops crying from laughing too hard.

 

Six months into their engagement, they want to tell Marius and Cosette and ask them for any advice, but if they tell them, _everyone will know._

 

"I don't want them to find out through Marius of all people," Grantaire whines from the bed and watches Enjolras pace around the room nervously. They try hard not to argue too much, but the tension from throughout the day isn't helping.

 

"Oh, please, we ought to get more rational."

 

"I'm just saying I don't want to do this."

 

"Maybe Cosette's dads? Wait, no, that's not a good idea. I'm pretty sure Mr. Javert still doesn't like me."

 

"Come on, babe, you only got arrested eight times. He was doing his job, that's all. We'll think about it tomorrow, now go to sleep."

 

"I shouldn't, I've got too much work to do."

 

 

It's half past two, but he just shrugs and lets him do what he wants. It's been a rough day for the both of them, anyway.

Around a week later, Enjolras runs into Mr. Valjean in the grocery shop. They talk for a while and he texts Grantaire on his way home that they're coming over for dinner the next weekend, so he doesn't have to cook three days' worth of lasagna.

 

The meeting does clear their heads a bit, plus the food was really good. Not that Enjolras could complain about his fiancé's cooking skills, of course.

 

 

"I wanna be like them, you know, in twenty years or so," Enjolras says with his head resting on Grantaire's arm, on their metro ride home. They're holding hands and everything feels warm and domestic.

 

 

One day, Enjolras walks into a wall. He's tired and he doesn't even remember the accident. Everything is fine until a few hours later, around lunchbreak probably because he's chatting with Courfeyrac and the other second he just blacks out. Courf loses his shit and insists that they should go to the hospital or something, but with the oncoming big project they have, Enjolras can't just leave work like that. However, that doesn't mean he's feeling good and when Courfeyrac finds him emptying his stomach in the bathroom at five in the afternoon, the metahporical shit hits the fan.

 

 

"No fucking way am I letting you work like this. In fact, we're going to the hospital. Right. Now. Ép, could you tell Mr. Gillenormand we're...Thanks, girl, I'll get you a latte tomorrow morning. Off with you, Sleeping Beauty, and don't even try to complain."

 

Apparently, he got himself a concussion and is kind of dehydrated which made everything worse and he needs to stay for the night and take the next two days off. Courfeyrac looks like he's about to punch him in the face but in the end, he settles for a few texts to Combeferre.

 

"Do you have a partner that ought to be informed of your state, sir?", the nurse asks. The IV he got hooked onto is making him drowsy and he hasn't even thought of Grantaire the entire time. He must be worried by now, since it's almost seven and he's usually home by six. Shit, he's so fucked.

 

 

"My fiancé, he's...fuck, I'll call him right now," he manages to say despite his dry throat.

 

Courfeyrac looks like he's losing his mind and he probably is. He's been sitting by his bed the entire time, only leaving once to keep Combeferre updated on Enjolras' state. "Your WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me? You and R got engaged and I don't know anything? I thought we were best friends, Enj!"

 

Enjolras shushes him and takes his phone out of his pocket. He clears his throat and dialls Grantaire's number, his eyes not leaving Courfeyrac's for a second. All it takes is a half-sleepy, half-worried 'is that you, 'Pollo?' for everything to be okay again.

 

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier...yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm just in the hospital. No, for the love of God, everything's alright, it's just a concussion...yes, I'm with Courf, don't worry, yes, of course you can come over, what are you even...don't panic, I'm really fine...love you too, don't get run over on the way."

 

 

He hangs up, puts his phone on the bedstand and shrugs casually.

 

 

"Yeah, we've been engaged for...uh, eight months, I think. What's the big deal?"

 

"I swear to god, Enjolras, you can't do this to people, I'm gonna have a heart attack and I'm not even thirty."

 

"Drink less coffee, I've heard it helps."

 

"You're unbelievable. That's it, we're doing a Truth or Dare evening on Friday."

 

 

facebook 7:21 pm

'h is for hoes'

courf: were doing a truth or dare evening on friday

courf: at enj and rs

courf: bring vodka and some food

joly: okay!!!

ferre: Do Enjolras and Grantaire know?

courf: no

courf: i mean enj knows so

cosette: i can bake pie and get jägermeister:-)

ron weasley: Okay, we'll be there

courf: ill tell u the details when enj is outta the hospital stay tuned

joly: WHAT

cosette: WHAT

feuilly: WHAT.

ron weasley: What

ferre: Okay.

cosette: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ENJOLRAS AND DOES R KNOW???

courf: chill his on the way

joly: HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO BE CHILL????????

courf: lmao gtg

 

"Were you even planning on telling us or would you just, like, invite us to the wedding?"

 

"I don't know, it just happened."

 

 

Enjolras' phone starts buzzing and ringing. He takes one glance at it and looks like he might murder Courfeyrac, but settles for turning it off and giving him the silent treatment. It feels therapeutic to just ignore him and try not to fall asleep while waiting for his fiancé.

 

He falls asleep anyway, because that's just how life works. He wakes up and opens his eyes just in time to meet Grantaire's. He's talking to Courf but drops whatever topic they were discussing immediately to sit by his side and take his hand.

 

 

"You really walked into a wall?" He's both parts amused and anxious.

 

Enjolras sighs. "Yes. I get it, it was stupid and everything, but I'm fine, see? I'll be home tomorrow-"

 

"As much as I'd love you lovebirds to gush over each other for the rest of the evening, there is a much more serious thing we need to talk about," Courfeyrac chimes in.

 

"What is it, Courf?", Grantaire replies after he's kissed Enjolras' hand enough times.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you're engaged?!"

 

"I don't know, man, it just...you know, happened."

 

"That's disgusting, he said the exact same thing. I can't stand you."

 

 

They end up telling all their friends on Friday and everybody is happy for them, except for Courf, who's still sulking. The casual meeting turns into a full-blown engagement party, with tearful speeches (blame Courf) and a ruined lamp (again, blame Courf). Most of them get really drunk, including Cosette and Jehan. Somehow, somebody finds Just Dance and a karaoke set. It's a mess.

 

About two months later, they're out with Marius and Cosette, chit-chatting about stupid, unimportant things just to unwind from the recent stress. It's almost Christmas and that means a lot of work for both Enjolras and Grantaire. It's a surprise that they've even managed to get a free evening on the same day.

 

 

"You've started planning everything yet, right? I mean, it's been a long time now," Cosette smiles. Enjolras chokes on his wine.

 

"Not really. There's, ah, no rush." Grantaire is trying very hard not to laugh, but he isn't doing the best job.

 

"Why, though? I don't mean to be rude, we're just curious."

 

 

Yes, the 'we' thing. The thing Enjolras has been thinking about for some time now. They're two people, two different people and yet the moment they got married they started using that plural form. As if they always thought and did the same things.

 

Privacy and individuality have always been important in their relationship and the thought that they'd somehow start doing this 'we are, we did' thing scares him. They need to talk about this more, Enjolras decides.

 

 

"No, no, it's alright, it just surprised me. I think we've got plenty of time, right, 'Taire?

 

"Yeah, it's not like it'd change anything in the relationship."

 

"That's the point, guys, if you think it wouldn't change anything, why the wait?" Marius, who's only been listening throughout the conversation speaks up and puts his hand on Cosette's. It's cute, but it also makes the whole thing feel like an interrogation.

 

 

They remain polite for the rest of the evening, but decide to put off their meetings for some time.

 

 

"It won't change anything, will it," Enjolras says a few hours later, curled up on the bed with Grantaire's arms around him. "Things are good as they are, I don't want them to change."

 

"Why would they? We're still the same people, the only difference will be the rings."

 

"Okay."

 

 

He tries to believe that. He really does.

 

They don't realise it's been around a year until one of their friends points it out - Courfeyrac provably. Grantaire just shrugs, because it's not like an engagement has an expiration date, right? Courf laughs when he hears it, but asks him about their plans anyway. Grantaire starts to hate those kind of questions. He knows they all mean well, but it's their wedding, not another of their friends' social initiatives.

 

He doesn't admit how much it's grown on him until he brings it up in a fight. Enjolras is surprised and doesn't know how to feel about it. When they make up a few days later, it's still a bitter memory despite the apology. Maybe it really is time to get something done.

 

Of course they don't get anything done, because there's always things to do and places to be and they end up arguing about every little detail so what's the point?

 

It's almost April and Enjolras' pollen allergy is getting the best of him. Even with a runny nose and red eyes Grantaire finds him the most beautiful thing on Earth. Would things be different if they were married now? Would it all be better? He doesn't like these kind of thoughts, but they're hard to get rid of. Maybe he should get back in touch with his therapist? He seriously considers it for some time.

 

When it's finally official that Grantaire's works will be featured in a gallery, they're both ecstatic. When the emails confirm the gallery's in Paris, not so much. He accepts, because it's a one-in-a-million chance, but being an ocean away from Enjolras for a month feels like a punch to the stomach. Plus, it's in July, which means he'd miss his birthday. Even though they have two months before he has to leave, they know the time will slip through their fingers quicker than they wish it did.

 

 

"I love you and I want every single of your dreams to come true, but I'd be lying if I said that I'm fine with this," Enjolras says while doing the dishes. He tries to keep his voice flat, but apparently it wasn't good enough since Grantaire drops whatever he's been doing (sketching, probably) and hugs him from behind. He starts kissing his neck and Enjolras wonders if his heart will ever be big enough for all the love he has for this man.

 

"Maybe you guys should get hitched right before he leaves? Y'know, Joly and Cos could bake a cake, me an' Ferre could get everyone, like, matching t-shirts and 'Rel could play the triangle. I'm sure 'Chetta would give us the Musain for a day, just like when we were in college. What do ya think?", Courfeyrac says after one too many wine glasses. Enjolras doesn't say anything and keeps his eyes on the (shitty) movie they chose before they began drinking (and that was a big mistake). He wonders how much their friends could wait until they literally take matters into their own hands and hates that he did.

 

"I wish they didn't know. I don't want to have to make excuses for the whole thing, it's simply not their business. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but..."

 

"I've been thinking about it, too. I get it, they care, but it's almost as if it wasn't valid enough, you know?", Grantaire replies while playing with Enjolras' hair (he's grown it out a bit and he's loving every single minute of it). "I don't like all the pressure they're trying to put on us."

 

"Exactly. Why change things if they're fine? Speaking of, we need a new coffee machine. It broke on Tuesday and I think I'll die if I have to deal with the horrible watery thing the machines in my office make."

 

"You can just get Starbucks 'till we buy a new one like a normal person, babe, it won't make you a bad person," he laughs because Enjolras' hatred for Starbucks can only be topped with Grantaire's love for him.

 

 

The evening before Grantaire leaves, Enjolras has to stay in the office for longer than ever because that's just how shitty life can be sometimes. He packs and unpacks his suitcase three times and contemplates calling the whole thing off twice. He somehow misses his originally planned bedtime and looks at all the photos of them together he has on his computer instead. He saves some to his phone, too, because it's not like he'll have Courfeyrac or Éponine to tease him about it when he's in Paris.

 

Enjolras comes back home at almost two in the morning, stumbling and a mess in general.

 

 

"Feuilly and Ép said we have to eat somethin' when we're done and I fell asleep on the train home and I woke up on the last station so I had to walk back and I couldn't call you 'cause I think I left my jacket at work, I'm so sorry..."

 

They shower together since Grantaire worries Enjolras might fall asleep if he's alone. He does anyway and it would've been way cuter if it wasn't nearing three and if his plane wasn't leaving at half past six.

 

"You don' have to come to the airport, you need to sleep it all off. I'll just call you when I get there, okay?"

 

 

The blond is too sleepy to produce a proper 'okay', he just makes a vague gesture with his head that might resemble a 'I don't even know what I'm saying' if one looks well enough.

 

Two hours and thirty minutes later, when Grantaire's alarm clock rings, Enjolras doesn't even wake up. He later finds post-it notes on the nightstand, the fridge, the bathroom mirror and other places that have little doodles or just say some cute things. He wakes up around nine, very close to his personal record, and he misses his fiancé already. The only good thing is that he finds his phone in his briefcase.

 

text message 6:27 am

Taire: were abt 2 leave

Taire: love u

Taire: take ur meds

9:13 am

enj: Love u too

 

Despite the six-hour difference between New York and Paris, they make it work. Even when Grantaire is tired after a day full of socializing in French and English and a weird mixture of both and Enjolras has to wake up early for work, they Skype and talk and it does feel like there's an ocean between them, but sometimes it's bearable.

 

 

"Are those new glasses?", Grantaire asks one afternoon. It's one pm and he's got a meeting at three but since it's a Sunday, Enjolras isn't at work so they both enjoy the extra hours they spend together.

 

"Yeah, I finally got them. 'Ferre dragged me to the optitian. What do you think?"

 

"They're pretty cute. I hope you're really taking care of yourself when I'm gone."

 

"I am, don't worry. Anyway, you wouldn't believe what that asshole did..."

 

 

When the fourteenth rolls around, Enjolras wakes up to a phone call from Grantaire. He knows it must be around noon in Paris, which means he should be having a meeting or at least having lunch, but he picks up anyway.

 

 

"Happy birthday, rise and shine, love." He can literally feel the happiness and excitement that have probably been bubbling up in his chest from the moment he started talking. Enjolras definitely doesn't tear up because he misses him so fucking much, not at all. Except maybe he does because it's so unfair but he doesn't want to be so selfish because all of R's dreams deserve to come true but God does it feel bad to be so far away from him.

 

"I love you so much...wish you were here now," he mumbles, his hand reaching out to touch the now permanently cold part of the bed.

 

"Me too, but we're halfway there already. You'll get your birthday present when I'm back. Promise you won't sit home alone and sulk with a shitty movie on."

 

"You know me too well. We'll see, maybe I'll go out."

 

"I'll take care of that. Don't be late to work and take your meds, I love you."

 

facebook 6:13 am

r: take e out

r: dont let him sit home alone

r: ill know if u dont

courf: thx for waking me up dude

courf: done n done weve been planning this for a week

courf: hows paris

r: awesome

r: e would love it

courf: he misses u like hell

r: same here

r: gtg buy him starbucks and tell him its from me

courf: lmfaoo

 

Grantaire spends the rest of the day sketching through half of his notebooks since it's Bastille Day and all French people are out with their friends and families and opening Snaps of Enjolras doing things (courtesy of Courfeyrac, Éponine and Jehan). He wishes he could be back in New York to see his face in real life, to hear his beautiful laughter instead of a shitty computer version and to hold his hand, even though it's always cold.

 

He remembers talking to Éponine one night, drinking coffee at one am and baking brownies. She asked him if he was afraid of getting married. He wasn't and he still isn't, so what's the real reason they keep putting it off?

 

A quick Google search and one messy note later, he's begun to form a plan. Perhaps his original idea of getting Enjolras a cashmere sweater would have to wait for Christmas.

 

text message 3:49 am

enj: Are u asleep

Taire: no its almost 10 am here

Taire: is everything okay?

enj: Can we skype or are u busy

Taire: ive always got time for u

 

He's worried as shit when he presses the 'call' button. Luckily, Enjolras is at their flat and he doesn't look bruised or anything like that, so his chest feels a little bit lighter.

 

 

"What happened, dear?", he says quietly.

 

"This is so stupid, I just...I miss you so fucking much, okay? We were out for dinner and it was fun but you weren't there and even Courf's shitty jokes couldn't make up for this and everyone got happy drunk and I got sad drunk and Courf an' 'Ferre were making out in the bathroom and I left and even your fucking hoodie doesn't smell like you like it used to." He's sniffing and burying himself deeper into the hoodie and Grantaire's heart sinks in his chest.

 

"Hey, don't cry, E. I've talked to some people and they said I'll be free around the twentieth, so I might be home earlier."

 

"Really? But won't it affect all your work if you leave earlier?" He knows how hard Enjolras is trying not to get his hopes up and it hurts to watch him like that.

 

"It won't, really. Aren't you happy?"

 

"Of course I am, what kind of question is this?"

 

 

The next days are a mess, with more meetings and dull dinners and shitty small talk but it's worth it when he's sitting on that shitty hotel bed and staring at a plane ticket back to New York and Enjolras.

 

 

text message 6:21 pm

Taire: remember when we were getting our passports done for that one time we went to canada and we needed our birth certificates

enj: Yes

enj: Oh my god are u okay

Taire: yes dont worry!!

Taire: that means they must be lying around

Taire: u should find them

enj: Okay??

Taire: u always carry ur id around right

enj: Yes

Taire: bring our birth certificates and ur id and 40 bucks

enj: Is everything fine

Taire: yes!!!

Taire: we just need them to get a marriage license

Taire: e are u there

Taire: enjolras

 

He gets a phone call and obviously it's from Enjolras.

 

 

"You can't just text me these kind of things and expect me to be calm, R," he says before Grantaire has a chance to say anything.

 

"Sorry, I should've talked with you sooner. Are you alright with it? Getting married, I mean."

 

"Of course I am, you just...surprised me, I guess. This is way better than planning a wedding, we'll just tell them next week or something."

 

"Sounds nice. I've done my research and if I'm not wrong, all we need is a photo ID and a birth certificate to fill out this marriage license. We pay forty bucks and the after 24 hours we can get married with, like, an officiant and that's it. You should Google it, though, to make sure I got everything right."

 

 

There is silence at the other end of the line.

 

 

"Enjolras? Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine. I can't believe this is really happening. We're getting married, 'Taire, this feels so unreal."

 

"I know, babe, but it's gonna be okay. It won't change anything."

 

"When's your flight supposed to arrive?"

 

"Around four pm tomorrow, will you be able to pick me up?"

 

"Yeah, I've taken the next two days off."

 

"You're kidding. Who are you and what have you done to my fiancé?", he laughs because he's never seen Enjolras take two days off just like that. Love really does miracles.

 

text message 8:43 pm

Courfeyrac: hey enj

lemme smash: Yes?

Courfeyrac: r is coming back tomorrow right

lemme smash: Yes, please don't throw a suprise 'welcome back' party, he'll be tired.

Courfeyrac: sure thing

 

facebook 8:45 pm

'surprise welcome back party for r'

courf: weve got to change our plans a lil bit yall

ferre: This is the part where I say 'told you so'.

courf: yeah but u dont!!!!!

ferre: Told you so.

courf: um??? rude?? ur sleepin on the couch

courf: i could snap u what ull be missin tho;)

joly: Um there are other people here too

bossuet: do we cancel or do we just change the date?

courf: maybe well just change the date

courf: ill ask enj

 

text message 8:49 pm

lemme smash: You've been surprisingly quiet.

Courfeyrac: sorry i had Things to Do

lemme smash: You never have Things to Do.

Courfeyrac: anyway back to before you were RUDE and DISRESPECTED me

Courfeyrac: how about a non-surprise welcome back party

Courfeyrac: on hmm sunday?

lemme smash: Too early.

Courfeyrac: damn are 4 days not enough to get it? :/

lemme smash: I'm blocking you.

Courfeyrac: cmon u wouldnt

[blocked]:

 

facebook 8:53 pm

Courfeyrac: anyways,

theee ounces of whoop-ass: Yes?

Courfeyrac: next weekend?

Courfeyrac: lets say saturday

Courfeyrac: at my place & well handle everything

Courfeyrac: cmon

three ounces of whoop-ass: I'd have to ask him if he's okay with it.

Courfeyrac: he better be!!

 

'surprise welcome back party for r'

courf: next saturday is gon be LIT

cosette: !!!

feuilly: Do we bring gifts?

cosette: it'd be so nice!! nothing pricey, just little things we know r will like:-)

ron weasley: Cosette is right, it'd be nice

joly: Okay!!!!

jehan: okay!

 

 

Courfeyrac: hmu when u know so we can start planning something

three ounces of whoop-ass: Okay.

 

 

Just before the plane takes off, he texts Enjolras that they'll see each other in seven hours and that he loves him. He has to turn it off before he gets a reply, but it's enough for him.

 

He tries to sleep during the flight, but there's way too much nervous energy inside him and all he can manage is three short anxiety naps. When he's not asleep, he bounces his fingers against the armrest, clearly irritating the woman sitting next to him. While trying to distract himself with drawing, he comes up with a brand new idea and gets so caught up in a drawing he almost doesn't hear the stewardess say the plane is about to land. He looks out of the window and his heart feels like it might pop out of his chest at the sight of the city he's lived most of his life in.

 

Enjolras arrives at the airport almost an hour too early and ends up falling asleep on the shitty bench. The nap doesn't quite make up for the sleepless night due to his insomnia and nerves, but it feels nice, even if his back and neck are gonna kill him later.

 

When he wakes up, there's somebody sitting right next to him. The other person is asleep, too, and the dark mop of hair and the familiar scent of that same lavender shampoo he's been using for almost as long as he knew him are enough for Enjolras to _know_.

 

He kisses Grantaire on the cheek and almost takes a picture of him like that.

 

 

"Wake up, 'Taire, you're back home," he smiles and tugs at a lock of his hair lightly. He opens his eyes, unaware of whatever's happening around him, and then there's the spark in his eyes and his arms are around Enjolras again. It feels like home and makes him feel even more ready to finally marry the man.

 

"I've missed you so fucking much, E," is all Grantaire can manage because his voice is too shaky and he doesn't trust it at all. "Let's get married, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

 

They sit like that for a while, simply holding each other and ocasionally saying something. After what feels like an hour, they head out of the airport, holding hands, a briefcase and a suitcase.

 

The process of filling the marriage license is pretty long and boring, but the thought that in 24 hours they'd be able to be officially married somehow makes it all bearable. There is a moment of confusion on both sides when they got to the surnames part (because, obviously, they hadn't thought about it at all), but they decide to leave them as they are to avoid all the mess that comes with changing names in health documentation and in the bank since Grantaire had to deal with it before and it wasn't too nice of an experience. They almost send a picture of the license to the groupchat but decide to leave their friends in the dark once more.

 

 

"You know what we forgot about, Enj?", Grantaire says later that evening, when they're lying in their bed, together at last, a bit too warm and too sweaty but not enough to go shower.

 

"You tell me," Enjolras says, mindlessly playing with Grantaire's hair and smiling like the lovestruck fool he is.

 

"The rings. We don't have any rings, babe, we need to buy them tomorrow."

 

He laughs, and Enjolras laughs, too, because they haven't thought about that, either. For such an organized person, he surely is forgetful.

 

"I'm not saying we should go all the way with them, but since we've saved up so much on not having an actual wedding, we should go all the way with them. I know, capitalism at its finest, but I don't wanna look back and think 'damn, all we did was save money'. Pretty please?", Grantaire smiles. Enjolras pretends to refuse for a second or too, but how can he resist that beautiful man and his charm?

 

 

He just thinks they might've gone a bit overboard with them when he sees the receipt on their way back home (bless Grantaire for being the one who took the credit card and handled most of the thing).

 

Mr. Valjean is a man of many secrets and a man of many professions that somehow include being an officiant, which is very nice since he does it for free. The other nice thing is that Mr. Javert agrees to be a witness and they don't have to call any of their friends and ruin the fun. Enjolras kind of thinks he's forgiven for his awful teenage years and all the hours he's spent in the cell after protests and...well, other things when he sees the former policeman crack a smile when Grantaire and he share their first kiss as a married couple.

 

 

"You think we could just, you know, Snapchat a photo of them to Courf just to fuck with him and then act like we don't know what he's talking about?", Enjolras suggests while staring at their intertwined fingers. He probably hasn't let go of Grantaire's hand ever since they left the restaurant they had dinner in (he insisted they have a little wedding, even if it's just normal dinner without cake or presents, and what better way to celebrate getting married than sushi?). "They wanna throw a party next weekend and either we wait, which probably won't work, or we break the news before Saturday."

 

"Let's go on a double date with him and 'Ferre tomorrow and have them figure it out on their own. No, fuck it, let's go on a triple date with them and Marius and Cos. Or quadruple date with them, Marius and Cos _and_ Joly, Bossuet and 'Chetta. And Jehan and 'Parnasse, too. Oh, and Éponine maybe?"

 

"Well, that escalated quickly," Enjolras kisses him on the cheek. "If they figure it out, and they probably will, that means we'd have an impromptu wedding party. Would you be okay with that? I mean, you've been away for almost a month, maybe you just want to, I don't know, sleep the week away or something..."

 

"Hey, relax, it's okay. We'd get presents, am I right? Maybe they'll get you a decent tie so we can burn the awful one you've had since high school graduation."

 

facebook 9:08 pm

'pineapple more like painapple .'

r: hi i am Alive

cosette: !!!!!!!!!!!!

joly: !!!!!!!!!!!

courf: !!!!!!!!!!!!

ron weasley: Hi

r: do u guys wanna meet at the musain to catch up & shit

r: idk tomorrow or on sunday

r: maybe tomorrow bc weve all got work on monday

ferre: Afternoon or evening?

r: hmm afternoon?? im jetlagged as shit

feuilly: Sounds okay

ron weasley: Yeah sounds good

eponine: okay

bossuet: DAMN EP I FORGOT UR IN THE GROUPCHAT

eponine: WELL i didnt forget u said im 'all sneaky and shit man she scares me' december 20th 2015

jehan: im,

cosette: that's right!!! take no shit!!!!!

courf: get rekt

eponine: shut the fuck up courf

angry bird: So, tomorrow afternoon it is?

ferre: It seems so.

joly: is 5 pm okay

r: yeah

r: lets keep it really lowkey tho

r: everybodys home at 9

r: no hard liquor

r: im looking at u cos

cosette: :-)

 

Neither can fall asleep that night and they decide to make pancakes at two in the morning and watch Jeopardy in their pyjamas. It feels warm and domestic and it makes Enjolras tear up when he's sitting on the kitchen table, washing the dishes.

 

 

"What's wrong, Enj, dear..."

 

 

Grantaire hugs him, kisses his hair and his face and all Enjolras can manage is a sniffle before he's crying in his husband's arms. He's neither stressed out nor sad, the only reason for the tears being the overwhelming joy and love in his heart.

 

 

"I just...I love you so much, okay? I'm so blessed to have you in my life, 'Taire, I can't even put it in words. I can't believe this is really happening, I..."

 

"Come on, stop it, you're makin' me cry, too," is all Grantaire can say because he's getting teary-eyed, too. He thinks about how far they've both come and to be able to hold him and call him his husband is more than he'd ever thought he'd get with his surpressed feelings and half-sober confessions. Enjolras is saying sweet, sweet words into his ears and his happy tears are staining Grantaire's oversized 'art is a lie' shirt and in that simple moment in the never-stopping world, everything feels slow and gentle.

 

 

They stay up until seven in the morning (well, Enjolras does, since he's the one who falls asleep on the couch and Grantaire only covers him with a blanket and kisses his hair). Combeferre calls around two to make sure their plans aren't cancelled and wakes both of them up from a well-earned nap. They take another one afterwards, with an alarm set on half past three so they have enough time to shower, get ready and only be fashionably late.

 

 

"I told you we should've just hailed a cab," Grantaire mutters while trying to catch up with Enjolras' anxious jogging on their way to the Musain.

 

"If you went to the gym with me, we'd have already got there," Enjolras replies without even turning his head to look at him.

 

"Buy me a membership card and I'll think about it."

 

"Consider it a wedding and welcome-back gift."

 

 

The whole meeting goes very well, with many hugs and even more jokes. Grantaire only realizes how much he's missed his friends when they're all back together, laughing and catching up. Ever since he went sober, he's discovered his, as Courfeyrac calls it, Mom Friend Potential, which meant he was good at dealing with tipsy/drunk/absolutely smashed people. That evening, however, he barely has the patience for the people of the first category and their friends somehow notice so he's saved from a more-common-than-you'd-think 'you're an angel, R, you're my literal fuckin' angel' from a very intoxicated and lost young adult. Enjolras doesn't drink anything, either, to make sure they don't ruin the surprise (he can be very petty and dramatic sometimes and Grantaire loves him very much).

 

About two hours in, there's an impromptu karaoke-slash-dance-off in the corner and most of them have joined except for Grantaire, Enjolras, Montparnasse, Éponine and Combeferre. A few years earlier, it'd be considered at least a weird combination, but now any unnecessary tension is completely gone.

 

 

"What's with the rings, the two of you?", Montparnasse says on his third espresso (they've seen him drink five along with a can of Red Bull, take an exam and take a three-hour nap afterwards, so no one is even worried). Grantaire has fallen alseep on Enjolras' lap quite some time ago so he obviously doesn't even hear him and so Enjolras only shrugs. He likes to think of himself as mysterious sometimes. No one asks him to elaborate and he doesn't.

 

 

When Grantaire wakes up from his nap (Enjolras totally has a new lockscreen), all it takes is a sleepy 'where are we, 'Pollo?' for Enjolras to politely explain they should get going. Jehan blows them a kiss and Courfeyrac says something about e-mails for work and before they know it, they're leaving the cab and they're back at their little apartment.

 

 

"I don't know if I should be saying this, but Enjolras and Grantaire got married," Combeferre says to Courfeyrac, who's already halfway through a round of shots he began a while ago.

 

Courfeyrac looks like he's losing his mind. "You're kidding, right?"

 

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Courf?"

 

"Y'ALL, DON'T PANIC OR ANYTHING BUT ENJ AND R GOT MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING US," he yells out before Combeferre is able to stop him.

 

 

Joly almost falls off their chair and Éponine's face implies she's seen it coming.

 

 

"We've gotta, like, plan this, they'll get the best wedding party ever. We'll get them a big-ass present and everything, they're both gonna cry. Does anybody know what to give your best friends for their wedding?"

 

"Google it," Jehan suggests from the corner, buried deep in his book.

 

 

Grantaire falls asleep on the couch and doesn't wake up until ten in the morning. Enjolras is out jogging and he uses that free time in their apartment to get a new painting started. He changes into the paint-stained pants and shirt (one of many, of course) and as he goes through his sketches again and decides which ones to redo and then maybe turn into an actual thing. Before an hour has passed, he's already covered in charcoal and too lost inside his head to notice Enjolras coming into the room, kissing his hair and giving him a cup of coffee. He leaves a scent of his coconut shampoo in the room, though, and it feels familiar. After the drawings, well, some of them, pass the initial test, Grantaire takes a shower and watches Enjolras reply to work emails until he gets bored of it. He starts kissing his neck and leaving little purple bruises there and there when his husband decides it's enough and pushes him onto the bed.

 

They order takeout (again), too caught up in each other to be bothered by making any dinner on their own. Their rings catch the glimpse of the golden New York City sunset and for them, nothing has ever shone brighter. For Grantaire, Enjolras is easily the most breathaking thing in the world, a halo of light surrounding him, a piece of the sun's very soul on his finger, he's Apollo come again, a statue of marble and gold given life by the gods. Even with the little scar on his forehead he's had since third grade, a little bit of sauce on his shirt and a messy attempt of a French braid, he captivates the artist inside his husband and makes him want to draw him and only him until the world is no more, the only memory of their short lives being a series of portraits of a beautiful man.

 

facebook 1:39 pm

'surprise welcome back party for r'

courf: god why didnt i listen to r and keep it lowkey

courf: im s o hangovwr

courf: theres an elephant inside my head and its step dancing

cosette: :-( drink a lot of water and sleep!

courf: thank u cos u are an angle

ferre: You mean angel?

courf: yeah that too

courf: business first tho

 

courf changed the group name to 'WEDDING PARTY FOR E AND R'

 

courf: this is gonna be the best wedding party ever

feuilly; We've got a week, Courf, normal parties are planned for months

joly: We can do this

ron weasley: I dont know if we can

cosette: come on!! we can and we will

cosette: more positivity or i'm blocking the most negative ones

jehan: yass gaga

ferre: We need to split tasks, there's a lot to be done. I've got an afternoon shift so I won't be replying anymore.

courf: bye i love u

joly: Me, Chetta and Bossuet can bake a whoop-ass cake, it's gonna be great

jehan: !!!!!!

jehan: i can do flower arrangements and some decorations, dont expect anything pinterest worthy, though

courf: omg im such a mess i almost texted r to handle the decorations and i was like Fuck

ron weasley: Me

courf: anyway,

courf: okay we need alcohol, some normal food, music, presents

courf: or maybe one big present??

cosette: hmm

cosette: sounds good, we could get them one big thing together and for example a little thing under $2 so either something funny or diy

feuilly: Sounds cool

joly: What would the big thing be though

joly: We got Cos and Marius a Thermomix

cosette: we love it!!!!

ron weasley: We do

jehan: maybe a roomba? we know they hate cleaning

courf: true

jehan: mayday its too expensive wth

courf: wait ill google roomba alternatives or sth

courf: what the fuck

courf: okay $220 is A Lot

cosette: but there are many of us though!!

courf: me ferre joly bossuet chetta feuilly cos marius jehan ép parnasse bahorel

courf: am i forgetting sb

courf: i dont think so

courf: ive gotta take a nap and think it through bye

 

The next week passes by in a frenzy. Enjolras is as busy at work as always, Grantaire gets a job at Starbucks (to Enjolras' utter disappointment) and works on new paintings, they run into Mr. Valjean at the mall and, inspired by him, buy a cookbook, which they actually use the very same day. Enjolras considers taking cooking classes but settles for WikiHow and Grantaire's advice. They watch movies they've seen many times before, read old books and revive Enjolras' French skills (they did take five years in high school, except Grantaire spent almost a month in France speaking, well, mostly French, and Enjolras didn't use the language at all). It's surely funny and leads to them dancing in the living room with old French music playing from their little portable speaker.

 

 

"I didn't think 'the honeymoon period' was, like, an actual thing, but damn, it really is an actual thing," Grantaire murmurs and kisses Enjolras' cheek when they're trying to fall asleep later that night.

 

"It is," Enjolras smiles at him and his heart might not be big enough for the amount of affection that washes over him. "Let's go to Paris one day. Together."

 

"Anything for you."

 

 

Courfeyrac texts Grantaire on Wednesday and asks him if he and Enjolras 'hypothetically' wanted to come over on Saturday to 'lowkey hang out'. He screenshots it and sends it to Enjolras (he sends back a frog and tea emoji) before replying that it'd be nice. They have a good laugh about it afterwards.

 

 

"He thinks he's so smart, I love it. Do you think, I should go with Surprised Face One or Surprised Face Two on Saturday?"

 

"Neither is even trying to be surprised, Enj, at least make an effort."

 

 

On day five (Friday), Grantaire is starting to dislike his job again. He'd quit a few days before leaving for Paris to spend more time with Enjolras and the month without 'DON'T YOU SERVE NORMAL COFFEE FOR NORMAL PEOPLE, NOT SOME WEIRD ITALIAN NAMES NO ONE REMEMBERS?!' feels like a distant memory. Éponine teases him mercilessly about how much his tolerance to customers' bullshit has dropped and he has to admit it did. One accident makes up for it, though.

 

It was getting late and there were only three people working. Enjolras had promised to pick him up after work and called Grantaire two times during his well-earned nap, which was quite alarming. He went outside to text him and have a smoke while he's at it. Both of them tried to quit and settled for one pack a month each until they eventually stop alltogether. The thing is, Grantaire sucks at self-control and usually goes through the whole thing in the first few days.

 

text message 6:40 pm

Taire: im so sorry i was sleeping

Taire: are u alright?

enj: I need to stay a while longer

enj: Ill text u when its over

Taire: okay ill stay too so we can go home together

Taire: love u

enj: Love u too

 

"Missin' your wife, huh?", his coworker - Mark? Matt? He neither knows nor cares to know - said while lighting his own cigarette and pointing at Grantaire's ring.

 

 

Grantaire, however, didn't even hear him, too caught up in his notifications from throughout the day, and just nodded along.

 

An hour and a half later, when Enjolras was finally there, the very same coworker nudged his shoulder and, to Grantaire's amusment, said 'She's hot, ain't she'.

 

 

"Okay, first of all, what the fuck, that's my husband. Second of all, I've gotta go, see you on Monday."

 

 

The look on the guy's face when he pulled Enjolras into a quick kiss and left was priceless. His husband's laughter when he heard the whole story was even better.

 

 

"All I'm saying is that if it'd happened to me, I would've punched him."

 

 

Their Friday night consists of bickering about which recipe to choose for dinner and, when there's no conclusion, making French toast and hot chocolate with marshmallows. Grantaire has trouble falling asleep again and Enjolras finds him on the balcony, trying to smoke his worries away. His head is spinning and his body feels _wrong_ and he worries he might be not okay again.

 

 

"I'm here, 'Taire. I'll always be." Enjolras lights his Marlboro and stares at the city lights.

 

"I know, love, I know."

 

text message 7:57 am

lemme smash: We might be a bit later, I'm sorry.

9:02 am

Courfeyrac: is everything alright?

Coufeyrac: enjolras

lemme smash: Just a rough night, don't worry.

lemme smash: He fell asleep around seven and I'm not waking him up.

Courfeyrac: okay

Courfeyrac: tell him we all love him

 

facebook 9:28 am

'WEDDING PARTY FOR E AND R'

courf: okay theyll be a bit later

courf: that means there might be actual decorations

joly: !!!

joly: Were getting the cake done

cosette. that's great!!!

eponine: courf

courf: yes

eponine: me and parnasse are almost done with the Thing

ferre: What Thing?

eponine: youll see

montparnasse: ;)

joly: What the fuck I didn't even know he was here

jehan: Um Rude

jehan: my cool bf gets to do things with us!!!

feuilly: What about the smaller presents? Are they all done?

ron weasley: Yes I think

courf: me n ferre did ours together and its $4

 

Grantaire wakes up at almost three in the afternoon but Enjolras doesn't mind. He makes him tea and puts some music on so the silence doesn't ring in their ears.

 

 

"You sure you wanna go? We don't have to," he says quietly and kisses him on the forehead.

 

"If I don't, I won't go out tomorrow or on Monday, either. It's gonna be fun, right?"

 

"Of course it will, dear."

 

"Okay."

 

 

Grantaire knows his friends _knew_ , but he is still surprised to say at least to walk into Courfeyrac's apartment and see a big (messy, but still) sign that says 'CONGRATS ASSHOLES' and has a shitty attempt on a drawing of two doves. There was cake, some spaghetti (not exactly what he'd call standard party food, but who is he to complain about free spaghetti) and a bunch of okay-ishly packed presents in the corner. He can't help but smile and squeeze Enjolras' hand tighter.

 

 

"You're terrible and don't deserve me, I'm sick of all these lies. Okay, I had to say it, time to party," Courfeyrac grins and hugs them. That begins a hug roundup that includes cheek kisses and a bunch of 'I can't believe you didn't tell _me_ 's. Since it's dinner time, they somehow all sit down in the living room and eat the spaghetti. Éponine made it and it's as mindblowingly great as it's always been. Enjolras' arm is against Grantaire's and his warmth helps to put his mind at ease. Everything is okay, he's with his friends and he's going to have fun and celebrate getting married to the love of his life.

 

"Before we get to the cool stuff, I demand the full story with as many details as you can provide us with. You can't just leave us all in the darkness, right, guys?", Joly says when they're all full. He looks so excited that they just don't have any other choice but to tell the story.

 

"It was very, uh, nice?", Enjolras begins but he's clearly at loss for words, which might seem surprising for many people. Grantaire just rolls his eyes and kisses his husband's cheek.

 

"I'm sorry, he's hopeless. So, I was in Paris and it was Enj's birthday and I thought that I've gotta do something new. I Googled 'how to get married in new york' and it kinda went from that. The day I got back, we filled the whole license and the next day, Mr. Valjean did the thing and we're married now."

 

Cosette gasps audibly. "I can't believe Papa didn't even tell me! Honey, we're _so_ not coming over next weekend."

 

"That's not even it. He gave us lots of advice, too, back when we were engaged. And Mr. Javert was the witness," Enjolras adds.

 

Now it's Combeferre's turn to take in a sharp breath. "I don't believe this. He didn't just, you know, arrest you? He just stood there? Like a normal person?"

 

Enjolras laughs. "We've gone so far, right? It's shocking, I know."

 

 

There are more stories, and some questions, too, since 1) the rest and their partners aren't getting any younger and 2) taxes are a bitch and paying them together is so much smarter, economically wise (married or not, Enjolras does like a good argument about romance being dead and all). Eventually, someone opens the first beer and that's where the real fun begins. Their friends prove yet again that they're way more emotional when they're drunk.

 

 

"Since you assholes decided to get married without telling us," Joly begins, "there is no official party. Nevertheless, we've all gathered here and you might as well get presents. Don't expect much, we did have only a week to get everything done. That being said, we love you and wish you the best."

 

 

Enjolras and Grantaire share a short but loving kiss and everyone can literally feel their blood sugar increasing at least twice.

 

 

Courfeyrac rises from his seat at the futon, fully aware he's not getting it back for the next hour since Éponine sits on his place the second he stands up. "This feels like Christmas, but it's only two jerks that get presents this time. Wish I'd brought my Santa costume back from 'Rel's. The thing is, the budget was tight, since we're all broke or saving up for something, so there's little $2 stuff from us separately and a bigger thing from all of us. Oh, and also we have no idea what the little things are, so we can do a competition when you open it."

 

"Not everything has to be a competition," Combeferre rolls his eyes.

 

"You only say that when you lose, 'Ferre," Bossuet says from across the room.

 

 

Both Enjolras and Grantaire are surprised at how thoughtful some of the gifts are (not all of them, obviously, but then again it was supposed to be under two dollars, so) and Enjolras totally tears up when the big present ends up being a Roomba-kind-of vacuum. Grantaire laughs at him, but he's touched, too. Combeferre wins the competition (much to Courfeyrac's despair) with a great collection of recipes from all the time they've known each other, starting at the cookies they ate in third grade, followed by all the pastas and eintopfs they've binged on during finals and even the scones they attempted to bake a few weeks ago (Grantaire laughs and says that there's no escape from learning how to cook now), with Jehan close in second with two pairs of socks, one red and one green (hey, it's not only their colours, but Christmas colours, too!) and Cosette with a a set of four mug sweaters. There are some confusing ones (like a ladle shaped like the Loch Ness Monster that Grantaire rolls his eyes at but Enjolras loves and erasers that look like smiling bananas), but all in all they're convinced their friends are literal angels. The final one (that Courfeyrac insisted _didn't take part in the competition since it'd beat anything anytime_ ) is from Éponine and Montparnasse, although probably everybody added something to it at some point. It's in a medium-sized cardboard box and it's literally every single photo of Enjolras and Grantaire there has ever been, along with a date and their relationship status. There are so many of them it's literally ridiculous. It's the best thing ever because they weren't even aware a photo was being taken most of the time and they're totally going over every single one when they're home but for now, Enjolras' eyes should just stop watering and Grantaire should stop staring at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the world because his heart may not take it well.

 

 

"No, no, E, don't cry, we love you," Feuilly says before hugging him and suddenly it's a group hug moment again and they're all together and Grantaire looks happy and everything feels good.

 

 

A few hours later, everybody's starting to leave and Enjolras is smoking outside with Combeferre.

 

 

"He was the one who proposed, wasn't he?", Combeferre says, eyes stuck on Courfeyrac who's gesturing as lively as ever, deep into a discussion with Jehan.

 

"He was. I probably wouldn't have even thought about it if he didn't do it."

 

"I've been thinking about it lately. It's not like I'm going to leave him or he me, so we might as well make it official." Combeferre is as honest as ever, Enjolras notes, and he knows that's what he appreciates about him.

 

"Don't rush things, trust me on this one," is all Enjolras says in return as he lights another one. To his friend's raised eyebrows, he just shrugs. "Rough night, haven't slept much. I thought Courf had told you. I'm on my September pack already."

 

"It's his life, of course, but from what I've heard from him and now you, I think he should consider therapy again."

 

"We're talking about it. I don't know yet."

 

"What about you, then? That's not what self-care looks like."

 

"I'm just worried about him and work, that's all."

 

"That's not what I'm talking about. You looked like a shadow of yourself the entire time he wasn't there. You look like you've lost at least five pounds."

 

Enjolras doesn't feel like replying, so he doesn't. What could he possibly he say to that, though?

 

They both oversleep the next morning, both physically and mentally tired. Neither really gets anything done, so they just put on a movie in their bedroom and pretend to pay attention to it. It's just another low and maybe tomorrow or next week everything will feel better again. That's how life works.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) **comments and kudos are v much appreciated!**
> 
> 2) life is e and r and were all courf. not ready
> 
> 3) in case sb didnt guess 'ron weasley' is marius
> 
> 4) lmfao my sentences are either 'he did a thing' or fuckin fitzgerald level shit somebody help me
> 
> 5) there are two viktuuri refrences in this one and im ashamed of myself. comment if u found them tho;)


End file.
